For the Pride of Them All
by The Lunar Witch
Summary: The year is 1861. The Civil War is well on it's way as a Yankee soldier is captured and wounded in the wild land of the South. Will he survive this Confederate world as he disguises himself as a Southern Gentleman? Will a Southern Belle keep his secret?
1. Prologue

Moshi Moshi, mina-san! This is a new story that I sort of conceived on my way to Florida a few weeks ago. Recently I've fallen in love with both the book and the movie, Gone with the Wind. They have inspired me beyond belief. I just want everyone to know that everything, such as battles, clothing, etiquette, social standing, etc, will be as correct as possible. I am gifted with a loving father who knows almost everything about the Civil War and a home library of Civil War, Time Life Books. So being the little History lover that I am... :: Runs up and whispers in your ear:: The Legend of the Sun and the Moon ::goes back to sitting in chair:: I have finally come through to start a story about the Civil War. Trust me, I have been waiting to write a story like this for like three years... But I've never gotten a good love story to blossom... ::Dum Dum Dum:: Until now!

Title: For the Pride of Them All

Author: The Lunar Witch

Rating: R (This story is rated a low R. It consists of Adult Language, Adult Content, and Violence)

Published: 2/19/03

@ )-----}-----|~~|-----{-----( @

June 9th 1861,

Deep and ragged breathing was heard all around the train car as men moaned, groaned, and died in the small area. The air smelled foal, of blood, of urine, of death and there was no way of escaping for he was in the pit of it all. 

He was not wounded nor sick. His mind was not delirious from the battle that had taken place nor the terrible conditions he had withstood for the last three days. But he was tired. Tired of the smell and of the men dressed in their gray uniforms. Tired of their stupidity and their gentlemen like exterior that was almost as clear to see through as glass itself.

He wanted out of the hell that he had been thrown in and the hell he would endure when he arrived at the prison camp, Castle Pinckney. So in a bitter attempt to free himself from the destiny that had been forced upon him he looked to the Confederate guard that sat up toward the front of the car. On his belt were a set of skeleton style keys which would unlock both the chains around his ankles and the door to the outside. There was no better time than then for the soldier had fallen asleep but minutes before and now snored softly through his wide and hair covered mouth. 

The Yankee stood quickly from his sitting position across from the sliding door to freedom and carefully stepped over his sleeping comrades. The Confederate stirred and the Yankee stopped. The last thing he need was for the fool to wake up and discover him. When the gray clothed man settled himself back into a peaceful sleep the Yankee started quietly yet again. He finally made it to the guard's side to find that the keys were not on his belt at all but just laying on the haired covered soldier's lap waiting to be plucked from their resting spot. The Yankee rolled his eyes as he proved to himself again that the Confederate soldiers were just as dim-witted as they had seemed. 

The young man ran a hand through his jet black hair wiping away any droplets of water that might have accumulated on his soft browned skin then held his breath as he leaned over the sleeping soldier for the keys that he possessed. He took hold of the clanking mettle pieces with great relief and pulled away. In a careless attempt to just get free he hurried to bend down and unlock the padlock that bound his ankles. Remembering himself the Yankee slowed his pace as to make less of a clatter and when he was finally free rushed to the side door where he fumbled to unlock the door. 

The door slid open and yet the soldier had not arisen. He was about to jump out to safety when he heard a the hammer on a pistol being cocked from behind him. He turned finding the Confederate soldier standing right up holding the gun and aiming it towards his chest. "Sit yerself right back down. Or Ah swear to the god almighty Ah'll shoot, ya Damn Yankee." The soldier glared at the young man as little drops of saliva dripped down his knotted beard. He motioned with his weapon for the escapee to situate himself but before he had time to even bring his gun back to a correct aiming point he was hit on the head from behind. 

A grayed haired soldier smiled a toothless smile and pointed for the young man to jump out. "Go!" He yelled with a raspy voice. "Go and kill every single one of them."

The younger Yankee turned to jump from the moving train when he heard a shoot. He turned quick enough to see the much older Yankee soldier fall to the floor as blood and brains spilled from his skull. Another shot sounded and a thousand needles pierced his skin all at once as he fell from the train. He felt as though time had stopped for a moment, that nothing would ever move nor feel again. As he hit the ground time burst forward with what seemed like more force then the bullet had produced. He rolled a few times over sharp, jagged grass then finally hit his head on a rock sending him into an instant world of complete darkness. 


	2. Willow's Creek

I want to apologize for any racist names that are said during this story toward African Americans. This is, of course, a Civil Way story and although the Civil War was about States' Right it was also about Slavery. Some of the Characters in this story will refer to the slaves as 'Darkie(s)'. Please do no flame for this. Thank you for understanding.

The hot sun of the June day radiated onto the guests of Willow Creek with a vengeance. The summer at the large plantation had been almost unbearable with it's constant heat waves and terrible thunderstorms. Although the pure water from the sky promised a good year of growth for the cotton planted throughout the fields, the humidity was dreadful for both the ladies and gentlemen who resided in the small county.

Below an old willow with it's branches draped over it's thick trunk sat a belle surrounded by some of the most well known and handsome gentlemen within a twenty mile radius. Her shining gold hair poured down onto her perfectly shaped shoulders and plentiful bosom like rain on a warm spring day. It's soft waves graced her mid back tempting any man present to take it into his fingers to feel it's silky texture and her eyes were pools of water that had been undisturbed for eons. Bellow her daisy yellow twelve hoop dress with it's white and sky blue ribbons and lace was skin the color of ivory, completely untouched by freckles nor blemishes. She was beautiful and no man denied it. 

"Ah do declare, Mr. Anderson, you do seem to get handomah and handsomah everahtime Ah see you! Are you trying to make this poah little Southern belle jealous by courting mah little sistah?" Her southern drawl charmed Anderson into a stutter as well as the death gripping stares that were sent his way by the other's who were sitting and waiting for the lovely girl to give even a moments notice..

"Wh-Why, no, Miss Serena. Ah wouldn't dahe try to make a pr-pretty thang like you jealous. Ah just.. uhh..." Poor Mr. Anderson sank into his shy way of curling up into a little ball when women talked to him. He was the one men always seemed to pick out from the herd to hunt before tearing him to pieces.

"Don't bothah with this old fool, Miss Serena. He couldn't talk his way out of a papah bag. Besides he won't be around much longah, isn't that right, Anderson? He'll be goin' off to wah soon. Signed up early this mornin'." A long jawed man standing to her side said with animated gestures. "And us othah fine gentlemen will be stayin' right here, making sure everah one of your wishes come true."

Serena turned to Anderson with a pouting expression splashed all over her face. "Mr. Anderson this can't be true, can it? Your not goin' off to fight those horrible Yankees, are you? I couldn't bare it if you were killed." She clutched her hands in a teasing manner. She had no real feelings for the cowardly pup, but like all southern girls her age, unmarried, and beautiful she had been taught by her mother to always act like she was interested in a gentleman, to always be kind and gentle, and to _always _act as if the gentleman was smarter and wiser then she was. This was hardly the case, however, for there was hardly one gentlemen in the county who had graduated from college.

Frightened as a child Mr. Anderson tried to recompose himself before looking back up to the lovely girl that sat beside him. "Miss Serena, This wah will be ovah soon. You don't have to worry that pretty little f-face of yours..." He was quickly cut of the fast talking, long faced gentlemen that had humiliated him before.

"No, Miss Serena... You don't have to worry that pretty face of yours one bit. Mr. Anderson will be crying back for his mama a week after he leaves for Virginia." He paused as the other men laughed at Anderson's expense. "Now, may Ah have the honah to waltz with you this evenin'. Or have you promised them all to Mr. Campton? Please tell me you have at least one Waltz free for me?"

Serena blushed when Andrew Campton's name was spoken. Although it wasn't proper for a gentleman to bring up the interest of one lady to a gentlemen this plantation son seemed to be all out of manners. "Why, suh, you are no gentleman if you expect me to answer a questions like that. I will not save one Waltz for you nor any of the othah men here who have not come to mah defense for such rudeness. Save you, Mr. Anderson, I will gladly waltz with you this very night."

The men seemed to growl as she had turned all of their hopes of waltzing with her to just dreams that would never come true. Although they would have been true gentlemen if they had come to the lady's defense it was well known knowledge of Serena's infatuation with Andrew. Serena was simply in love with the fool, although he paid her no real attention. But as it was common knowledge of Serena's passion for the man it was also common knowledge of his fastness toward women, a trait many women were unaware of.

The morning slipped quickly away as other guests were greeted and led to the back of the large Plantations house for the barbeque. The house was gorgeous in all of it's glory. There was not one side of it that was not covered in red brick and not one window was not accompanied by dark green shutters and lovely hand made glass. On the front lawn of the house was a path that stretched a mile where horses and carriages road to meet the plantation. To either side of the path were Willow trees as old as when the first settler had come to the Americas and under their weeping branches was a well manicured lawn with no weeds nor dry spots. To the back of the large home was a lovely veranda that looked out onto an open area where many could sit for an outside party and beautiful gardens filled with roses, magnolia trees, and other suck flowers. Beyond the gardens was a creek that ran across the plantation which weaved through even more willow trees and beyond that was another 200 acres of prosperous cotton fields. Yes, Willow's Creek was something to be proud of.

Serena entered the great plantation home smiling with her little sister. She was quickly stopped by Mr. Anderson, who ran up to her and took hold of her arm. He saw the flaw in his action as soon as he glanced at her face and released her. It was very rude to touch anyone while speaking to them. "Ah'm sorry, Miss Serena" He said as his eyes hit the black and white marble tiled floor. "Ah didn't mean-"

Serena smiled kindly as she looked upon dear Anderson. "It's quite alright, Mr. Anderson." She paused as his eyes regained their excitement and he looked her straight in the eyes. Something he had not done all day nor any time during his life to any woman. "Now, you wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Well y-yes, I did. Is it true that you are goin' to let me waltz with you? That you are going to decline all othah invitations by those gentlemen this mornin'?" He smiled like a child being given a sweet by he's Mammy. "Because if it's true... I would be honored to dance any waltz that is not filled, Miss Serena."

Serena looked to her sister, who had been quite interested in Mr. Anderson for some time. When she saw the saddened look and her blue eyes hit the floor Serena had had enough. Her sister would not feel this way on her account. "Mr. Anderson, although Ah am deeply honahed by your request... Miss Mina is a far bettah dancah than Ah. And Ah'm sure that she would be glad to fill her book with your name."

Mina's blue eyes lifted from the marbled tile back up the gentleman's face. "Oh... Yes, Mr. Anderson... That is, if your askin'?" She let a few golden curls fall over her shoulders onto her pink and lavender gown. She was about an inch shorter then her 5'6" sister but just as endowed. She batted her eyes are the gentlemen the way her sister had taught her. 

Mr. Anderson stood aghast for Mina was the real woman that he had loved and for her to accept any dance that he would ask for made him happier then a field hand with new clothing. "M-Miss Mina, of course, Ah'm asking you. Ah would love to dance everah waltz with you... Do you have any spots left?" 

Mina's complexion brightened as she responded, "Yes, Ah do believe I do."

@)~~~~}~~~~~

After having a short conversation with Mr. Anderson Serena and Mina finally made it to Serena's bedroom for their mid day nap. By the time they had gotten through the white double dorrs the entire room was filled with girls and their personal maids. Both of the girls rushed over to Serena's bed to make sure that it was saved for the two of them.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Asked Luna, their maid. "Your won't believe how hawd it is to make sure your bed hasn't been taken by one of these ladies. They're beasts." She laughed as she helped Mina out of her pink frock. 

Serena hushed Luna as soon as she had finished her last statements. "Do you want to get yourself in trouble! If any of the girls here hear you calling them beasts they'll report you to their fathers and you know what would happen after that?!" She scolded, although she had wanted to laugh. The girls were beasts when it came to something they wanted. 

Luna was a pretty little thing standing at 5'2. She didn't have the same dark skin as most slaves for her's was light enough to mistaken her for a white girl. She was a half breed, half white half darkie. Her eyes were a dark brown and her lips were larger showing of her black side and her hair was light brown and curly reminding everyone one who saw her that she was half white. Luna and both the girls were well aware of their kinship for Luna's father was their father and when they were not in public they treated each other as such, sisters.

Luna took both of the girl's dresses and put the one that belonged to Serena while taking the other in her hands and getting ready to take it back to Mina's room, across the hall. "Is there anything else Ah can do for you before I go, Miss Serena? Miss Mina?" She got no's from both of them and she was off.

@)~~~~}~~~~~

Serena arose from her peaceful sleep finding most of the girls already getting ready for the ball that would be taking place shortly. She glared at her sister the younger girl went through her dresses and helped herself to putting on one of Serena's favorite satin gowns. "Ah would have let you barrow one if you had asked me before hand... But since you did not... Ah'm not goin' to let you." She raised an eyebrow at her sister in a playful way who returned the look with utter sorrow. 

"Oh, please, darling, let me weah this one. It looks so good on me and Mr. Anderson has asked me to waltz with him... Thanks to you." She paused as she saw her sister consider it. "You are a darling, and your beautiful and intelligent and since you are all of these things you would of course let me barrow this lovely thing that does not compare to your looks." She knew she had her then.

"Oh you are a little wretch!" Serena said playfully. "Fine Fine, but I sweah to the God Almighty that if you return it with one stain or rip I'll send you to the Yankees myself and let them have with you." 

Mina smiled as she looked herself in the mirror a few more times. "Ah think you should weah that one, Sistah." She pointed her little finger at a beautiful satin crimson gown that hung in the armoire. "You would look beautiful in it." 

Serena gave a smile as she walked up to the ball gown in her undergarments. "Ah think I will weah that one." 

@)~~~~}~~~~~

The ball had begun as soon as the hot Georgia sun had hit the horizon. Serena had made her way into the room with her sister without a flaw when they had finished dressing and were deemed ready to charm any man present. 

The elder of the two girls was halfway into the ballroom when she was bombarded with the men that had been promised no dances that afternoon. She reassured them that they would not get one dance from her that night and sent them on their not-so-merry way. 

After the thwart of men had been shooed she found herself quite bored until Andrew Campton made his way through the large doors of the ball room and looked her way. He walked steadily with a look in his eyes that she had not seen on him before. He smirked and when he got close enough to her, bowed. "Why deah Miss Serena, You look simply ravishing in that crimson dress. Ah might just have to get down on one knee right now and propose." His drawl had the most charm she had ever heard from another man. 

Andrew Campton was the most handsome man in the county. All the woman desired him and not one despised him. His light brown hair hung in his eyes like a child's hair might and his body was harder then any other man around. He had snake green eyes and a lovely face for a gentleman. His only downfall of course was his reputation towards women that only the men knew about. It was a complete secret which worked to his advantage. Not one woman he slept with would tell a soul he had done so for his temper was too great to want to marry and the men that knew of his fastness would not bring it up for the sympathy of the ladies he took advantage of.

"May I have this waltz, Miss Serena?" He took her hand without waiting for a response and led her to the dance floor. She was too dumb founded to reply so they started to dance Silence reaped the first half of the song before Campton finally asked, "How old are you, Miss Serena?"

"Oh, Mr. Campton..." She knew it was improper for a gentleman to ask such a question and for a lady to answer but she did so just the same. "Ah'm 17. Why does it mattah?"

"It doesn't." He replied. "Ah was just curious. Can't a man be curious?"

"Well I suppose so... to an extent." 

The rest of the ball went off swimmingly with dinner being served promptly at seven and the guests enjoying themselves with all the wine and food that they could drink and eat. Serena had spent almost the entire night with Andrew who seemed to know all of the guests as old friends. She smiled and said "hello" to all those she wasn't acquainted with until one women dressed all in dark green approached her. "My dear Serena, I do believe it is about time that this party be over. It's almost twelve and there's going to be a fox hunt in the morning. None of the women here are going to want to deal with a angry husband when he does not want to wake." Her accent was of pure Yankee which made Serena's ears want to burst.

"Yes, Step Mother, then we will announce the end of the party and part with our guests." She smiled a fake smile before going to the end of the long ball room and taking a glass from one of the darkies who walked about with champagne and clanging it with a piece of silverware to get everyone's attention. "Mah deah guests, My Step Mother, Sister and Ah thank you for taking part in today's festivities but we must end this ball for there is a fox hunt at Moss Neck tomorrow morning."

All of the guests seemed to quickly understood and started making their way to their hats, gloves, and shawls then the door. Serena rushed to the exit to the side of her sister and step mother to say farewell. In the midst of wishing everyone a good night she was pulled aside by a mysterious person. Serena had not time to see whom it was until she stopped in the dining room with only the moonlight for visibility. Never the less she did see who it was at last. "Mr. Campton, Ah hope you had a good time tonight and wish you good luck at th-" 

Andrew's mouth hit Serena's with more force than a steam engine. He held her arms tightly to pull her against his body making her moan in pain. Finally he let go. "Miss Serena, Ah had a fabulous time tonight and hope to see you soon again. May I come callin'?" He asked with a little smirk across his lips.

"O-of Course." Were the only two words that she could muster from her lips. 

"You bettah get back to your guests, Miss Serena."

She nodded.

@)~~~~}~~~~~

The long day had finally ended. Both Serena and Mina were heading to their rooms to sleep when yelling was heard outside of the house. Serena stopped her yawning sister and turned to open the door. To her surprise one of the darkies road up onto the front driveway in a wagon. He yelled loudly for other's attention. "Shhhh, Ya field hand! You have some nerve coming to the house. Now git before Ah send my father a note that you've been disturbing' his family."

"Aw, no, Miss Hamilton. Don' do dat. Ah's don good. Ah's gone t'sell some cotton when wat does Ah's see? Wat does Ah's see? Dis white gentman on de road. He's don got's himself shot... Oh Miss Hamilton... He's gone got himself shot good. He hit his head too, Miss Hamilton." The darkie yelled with more energy in a field hand then she had seen in a log time.

Serena's stepmother ran down the stairs in her night robes to fast she almost knocked her stepdaughter down. "What's going on here?" She had a pistol in her hand. 

Serena walked up to the wagon and then to the back of it where there was a blanket and under it a male form. "Darkie... Come here and get this blanket off of him. I want to see him before we bring him into the house." 

"Yasm, Miss Hamilton." The slave did as he was told and walked to the back of the wagan that seemed about ready to crumble. He took the brown homespun blanket off of the male form to unveil a dark haired beauty of a man if it weren't for the gash on his head and the dried blood all over his body. 

She looked closer to find his uniform blue! "Stupid field hand!" She yelled so that all could hear. "You've brought a Yankee to Willow's Creek. You'll get a wuppin' for this!" She rose a hand to hit him but stopped. She never liked nor had the courage to hit anyone not even a darkie.

The Yankee stepmother let out a breath of relief and went closer to the man in the wagon. She checked his pulse and whether he was breathing. "He's still alive. Let's take him in and clean him up." 

Serena turned from the darkie to her stepmother with terror and fire in her eyes. "Ah will not allow a Yankee into this Confederate house! Darkie, take him down the road and bash a rock into his head. One less Yankee will do all of us some good." Although she wasn't particularly found of ordering someone to their death she knew that taking him in would be treason against the Confederate Army. 

"You will do no such thing. I am the Mistress of this house and as such I have control over what goes on here. You, sir, will take this man up into the blue guest room while I go in and tell the house servants to get some warm water and rags." She looked to her stepdaughter. "Go to bed and in the morning we will discuss this... And do not tell your sister."

Serena nodded knowing she could not argue with her stepmother. If her dear father were to find out he would come right home from his regiment and punish her right then. So to comply with her stepmother she headed up to her room.

*** I hope you enjoyed that! I did this whole Chapter all in one day... ::Thinks:: Wow! I never finish a Chapter in one day. Can't wait to hear from those who read this. I don't know whether to continue unless you tell me that it's good or not! Enjoy Everyone!

Oh and just to tell everyone I am writing two other Sailormoon Alternate Universe fan fics. One is Legend of the Sun and the Moon and the other is Kisses Under a Blood Red Moon. Both I am very proud of. Please read and review to tell me what you think for all of my work. 

The Lunar Witch

Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again! 


	3. The Confederate Yankee

Note: I have had a few reviews stating that I should change how I have chosen to write the Southerner's dialogue, and I have only one response to these comments... No... In my opinion, if I were to take away the accent, I would a.) betray myself and my writing, b.) betray the characters that I am trying to create, and c.) betray the readers of this piece of fiction. Thank you for understanding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sleep had not come quickly for Serena throughout the entire night. Every few minutes she would get up from her bed, walk to the window to look at the mass of sky that was simply shimmering with bright twinkling stars then lay back down and warm herself under her snow white covers. She did this ritual many times until she couldn't handle it anymore. So, with a sigh of deep exasperation she took her wool shawl and wrapped it around her small shoulders. She simply could not stay in the freezing ice room knowing that that damned Yankee was a few rooms away from her's. 

The southern belle opened her large door then continued down the long halls. She had always felt safe inside the Plantation house of Willow's Creek. She had never felt threatened by anything inside it's walls until now. When the attack at Fort Sumter had been announced and the war started she had still felt safe. Nothing could ever happen to her or her family as long as they stayed in the house. But now. . . now the house seemed so much weaker then it had been. It's walls were like paper that could be blown down by the slightest breath. It's entire structure was made of glass that could brake from the slightest bit of pressure. Who could have ever thought that one Yankee that was wounded and helpless could bring such chaos into her world of pretty dresses and great balls, of gentlemen and hopes of marriage.

She finally made it to the blue room where her step mother had lodges their 'guest.' The door was ajar letting out a bright beam of golden light streak across the oak hallway. Serena paused, putting her hand to the door and to feel its warmth. She pushed ever so slightly making it swing open and stepped into the cozy room. A fire had been lit to keep the wounded warm and to her side she heard the lovely sound of Luna's humming.

Serena took a step forward to catch a glimpse at the demon who had disturbed her peace and found him to look more the angel than the monster. Now that the dirt and blood had been washed from his face she could see the true contours of his features and they were lovely. His chin was set handsomely with strong cheek bones. His hair, although a bit tousled, was the darkest black she had ever seen on any man, his stubble the same color. 

The dark angel moved slightly making her almost jump from her ivory skin. "Has he awaken?" She asked Luna, who sat in the corner knitting. "H-has he spoken?"

Luna looked up from her needlework and smiled kindly. "No, Serena, he hasn't. He's moved a few times but othah then that... there's been no sign of life within him." She went back to knitting. "His wounds were bad, but he'll survive them. He's just lucky he didn't get Gangrene or a cold while he was out there. Damn miracle, if ya ask me."

Serena looked at her personal maid and servant with a glare. "Don't sweah! It's not lady like." She set her gaze back onto the Yankee. "Ah wondah what his name is. I wondah what kind of family he comes from. Ah sure do hope it's a family of mannahs and respect. Cause if he ain't there's not tellin' what he might try to pull." She took a few steps towards him. "Suppose he's the sort that takes liberties with ladies..."

"Oh, Serena," Luna stopped and threw her work onto the table with anger. "Ya mustn't think such things. They aren't lady like." She waved the needlework off as if sick of the thing then stood up and walked calmly to her mistress's side. "Ain't he handsome, though? Ah's nevah seen any man as handsome as this here Yankee and Ah don't think he's one to take liberties, Miss Serena. Ah can tell by his face..."

Serena turned to her maid servant and raised her eyebrow and sighed, "How could you evah call a Yankee handsome, Luna. Have you gone daft. He's the enemy that all of our men are given their lives to defeat." She turned and started out of the room. "Ah shouldn't be in here, but if he wakes make sure Ah'm the first to know." When she received a nod she turned to leave but stopped. "Luna..."

Luna turned to her mistress. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Nothing..." Serena turned to go back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning did not come quickly, but as soon as the sun rose Willow's Creek burst with life. "Miss Serena! Miss Serena! Wake up deah!" Luna gave Miss Hamilton a few gentle nudges as she tried to arise the sleeping young woman. "Oh! Miss Serena, ya have to get up now!" She pinched the southern belle making the girl leap out of bed.

"Oh, Luna! Ah'm up! What in the world is it?!" She rubbed her eyes and stepped out of her bed then prepared to take her white linens off. She got no answer but a brief silence. "Tell me!" She hollered. "You wake me up this early to be in silence?!"

Luna looked up to her mistress and frowned. "Ah tried to get to ya as soon as possible, but... ya see... Your mama, she came in as soon as the sun made it's bright appearance over the horizon. And she wouldn't leave. Then the Yankee opened his eyes. He seemed a little out of his mind at first but he's talkin' now." 

"Luna! Ah thought Ah told you to tell me when he woke!" She threw the dress she was fingering at the maid servant and ran out the door, Luna screaming after her. Something about getting dressed... But her mind wasn't worried about that at the moment. She needed to get to the Yankee's room before anything really interesting went on. She nearly skidded across the floor when she stopped and calmly opened the door. 

"Young man, lay back! You're going to rip open your stitched." Her stepmother sounded as she gently pushed him back into place. Serena heard the Yankee groan as he was forced back to a laying position.

"I assure ya ma'am, I'm fine." He laughed at her antics. "Just a couple of scrapes and bruises... I should be healed within a few days." The Yankee looked up at the woman that had pushed him back with thanking eyes when his gaze suddenly fell on the form behind her. "And who might this be? And in such fine clothing?" His eyes didn't waiver.

Serenity glanced at her clothing as her stepmother turned to face her. Her ivory white skin turned bright pink with embarrassment. "Serena!" Her stepmother yelled and that was all it took. Serena bolted back out the door and to her room.   


"Ah suppose the Yankee noticed your unique sense of modesty," Luna asked with a smile on her face. She had already set out a lovely yellow cotton dress with powder blue ribbon and lace. It was a simple eight hoop skirt, not quite matching the beauty of the gown she had worn the night before, but lovely none the less. "Now will ya listen to me, Miss Serena or am I goin' to have to call ya step mama in to get ya to calm down?" Her eyes twinkled as she teased. 

Serena took her brush from her washing bowl table with a vicious swoop and ripped at her hair angrily. "Ah made a complete fool of myself!" She yanked the brush through her golden tresses then winced when she found a large clump of hair had been ripped form her head and onto the brush. 

"Now don't be goin' and doin' that Serena. Pullin' those fine locks of yours isn't going to make the situation any bettah, is it?" She walked over to her sister with a cream colored corset in her hand. Luna took the brush from Serena's hands and set it back on the table. She then took the corset and instructed the girl to let out all the breath within her lungs. 

Before long Serena was fully dressed and her beautiful locks were twisted into a perfect bun. Not one strand was out of place when she stole a glance into the full length looking glass in the far corner of her bedroom to pinched her cheeks giving them a bit of a rose color. "Thank you, Luna." She smiled and gave the young girl a hug. 

Luna firmly responded to her sister's embrace then pushed her away. "Ya go on and git!"

@)~~~~}~~~~~

As Serena had exited her room leaving Luna behind to clean up she walked rather quickly to the other side of the plantation house. Her corset didn't leave much room for taking deep breaths which made the journey even more difficult then it had been the night before. She continued until a door on her right opened. "Oh Serena, goodmornin'!" Mina closed the door behind her and greeted her sister warmly. "Are you on your way to the breakfast room?" 

Serena smiled at her sister for although she loved her dearly she was not in wanting the young girls' company. Their stepmother had instructed her late the night before to keep their visitor a secret from the youngest of the girls and Serena was much in agreement with the request. If Mina knew that a Yankee soldier was in the house the whole county would know by the time the sun set. "Good mornin', Sistah." She hesitated for a moment before finding a suitable reason why she would not be joining the young girl to the breakfast room. "Darling, it seems that one of the house servants has gotten herself sick during the night. She's made a mess all over the west halls. Would you mind helping me clean it up? I feah that all of the othah servants have been previously engaged in their morning routines to help."

Mina first reaction to the thought of a sick darkie was to squeal and hold her nose in a childish manner. "Oh sistah, Ah would love to help... But you see... Ah uh..." 

Serena gave her sister a loving smile. "Ah completely understand, deah. Make your way to the breakfast room. Ah'll take care of this on my own." Her plan had actually worked! Any girl Mina's age would be so repulsed by the thought of vomit that their first reaction would to get as far away from the situation as possible.

After parting with Mina Serena continued to walk as fast as her clothing would allow until she finally made it to her destination. Right as she was about to nock on the tall door is suddenly opened. Mrs. Hamilton, who was exiting, jumps in surprise. "Oh, Serena... It's only you." She held her bosom to find her breath again. "I thought you were your sister. Thank goodness it's you for we must speak alone on our way to the breakfast room."

Serena nodded in agreement as Mrs. Hamilton closed the door behind her quietly then took her stepdaughter's arm into her own. "Dr. Richards made a special trip this morning to come see the boy. He says he'll live and that our guest will take, at the least, a few weeks to heal his arm, but he'll be out of bed and out and about in a day or two."

Miss. Hamilton was suddenly taken aback by even the thought of allowing the man out of his room. "We can't have that man wandahing around this house. What if some one were to come and call? What is Mrs. Meribell, called? You know she's worse than a belle after a ball and twice as much the prune. She is bent on getting her daughter married before me and will do anything to completely destroy my reputation."

"Yes, yes, dear, I understand this. That is why we will just have to come up with a plan. One will come in due time and until then Darien will be in bed resting." After descending the stairs and finally making it to the breakfast room Mrs. Hamilton took Serena's hand into her own. "Don't worry, my dear." She started into the room before being stopped once more by her step daughter. 

"You said his name was Darien?" Her drawl showing the complete different between her stepmother and herself.

"Yes, darling, Darien Shield."

@)~~~~}~~~~~

Most of the morning meal went quite smoothly with little excitement. With no men folk around to talk of slaves, cotton, and war the conversation mainly geared toward the barbeque and ball the night before; as well as the local gossip; and the fox hunt that was to start later that morning.

Breakfast was half over when suddenly Mina asked a rather simple but forward question. "Is there a man stayin' with us that Ah don't know about? All the darkies are talkin' about him. Why, Ah heard, just this morning from Darla that that that noisy field hand that came around last night had a wounded soldier with him. Is this true Mama? Sistah? Have you been keepin' secrets from me?"

"Well, my dear, you see... a man did arrive last night. You were so sleepy you don't remember. He's in the blue guest room right now, but you can't go see him. He's wounded and very tired. I fear... that if you were to go in there he might get even worse." Mrs. Hamilton patted her lips gently with her napkin as she struggled to come up with words to say. 

Mina quickly turned from her stepmother, unsatisfied, to her sister who would give a much better description of the man. "Oh... Serena! Have you seen him? What's his name? Where's from? Is he wealthy? Oh..." She looked to the ceiling and placed her hands in a praying position, a dreamy smile upon her face. "Is he handsome?"  
  
"Well, uh..." Mrs. Hamilton tried to answer for her eldest step daughter in hoped of saving her, but was saved herself by the very girl.

"Well, sistah, If you must ask..." She looked to her mother who was weary of how these questions would be answered. "Ah have seen and spoken to him. His name is Darien Shields and he tells me he hails from Louisiana... Ah think he said somewhere around New Orleans... Yes that was it, New Orleans! He just inherited an entire plantation of Cotton, Sugar, and Indigo before he joined the Confederate Army. As far as Ah can tell he is rather wealthy." She smiled at this lei for her tone had sounded true and her young sister did not carry a questioning look upon her face at all. 

"He was part of the Army?" Mina asked with a disgusted look on her face. "Why any man joins the Army is beyond me. It's going to be ovah within the next few weeks anyway and those damned Yankees will be sorry they ever fiddled with us Confederates." She nodded her head in satisfaction... or at least until she was scolded my her stepmother for the use of such language.

After the conversation had ended breakfast was quickly finished and the girls tied on bonnets to protect their ivory skin from the harsh rays of the sun. Mrs. Hamilton kissed both of their cheeks and wished them a happy day at the fox before they both took hold of the reins of their horse and trotted away to the exciting day ahead of them. 

*** Hey sorry for making you wait this long... I sort of had a major case of writer's block for the longest time. My friend, Eladriewen, was the greatest help I could have ever asked for. Even though she doesn't think she did that much at all... So I just wanted to say thanks... THANKS!!!

I'm going to try and get the third chapter up as soon as I get the pieces of it figured out. Again Sorry about the wait... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And hey don't forget to review what you have to say helps me out in the writing process so much especially if you tell me what you like and what you don't like... Yeah...  


~May the voices in your head turn up the volume!!!~  


The Lunar Witch

Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again!


	4. Gossip at Moss Neck

*** So then Chapter Three! Extremely loud applause is needed... Thank you! Not much to say for this one. Just read, I guess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to Moss Neck had seemed very short to Serena. With a mind filled with such thoughts as the Yankee, named Darien Shields, and the story she had conceived during that morning's breakfast, what else was there to think of?

She had never really lied to her sister. There had, of course, been the occasional white lie, she could not deny that, but to actually conceive a story to protect a convict and her own reputation was never something she thought she would ever have to hide from her own sister.

Mina rode along Serena for some time until an excited call from behind sounded. "Mina!" The shriek was almost unbearable to the ears and much too loud for a proper young lady, but none the less they were forced to stop. "Oh, Mina, Ah'm so glad I found you. Ah was so worried that Ah would have to ride the entire way all by my self!" The fiery haired girl rode up beside her friend with a large smile on her face. 

"Ah'm glade you found, Molly. My sistah seems to be all out of conversation, for she's hardly spoken a word all mornin'. You would think she was daft." Both of the girls laughed at the comment until Mina let out a sudden cry. "Oh is that a new bonnet? You make me so jealous. Where evah did you get the ribbon? Ya know Ah..." 

Mina and Molly rambled on about dresses and bonnets, which when spoken to, was a conversation that needed little more than the sporadic nod or agreement from the elder Miss Hamilton. This chosen topic left Serena to her own thoughts for much of the ride until her younger sister suddenly switched her interests to the more recent of events. "You would not believe what happened after everyone went home last night, Molly!" Her tone was all too familiar. The voice of a young girl with a colossal secret that could not be kept for much longer was too recognizable for Serena to ignore. "Last night... when the full moon was shinnin'... this darkie came ridin' right up to our house screaming so loud I swear he woke the whole neighborhood.... And uh... then... uh.. Oh, Serena, you tell it so much bettah then I do."

Serena was so surprised by the sudden request of joining the horrible conversation that she looked at them completely speechless. Mina had been right. She had gone daft. "Well... Mina Ah don't thi-"

"Oh please, Serena!" Mina teased, her hands clutched together.

"Oh, yes, tell me!" Molly's voice quickly followed.

What other choice did Serena have? "Well, like Mina said, right after all of our guest left a darkie came racin' up our lawn, when what did he have right in his wagon?..." Both of the younger girls rode their horses almost the entire way in silence as they sat enthralled by the tale of the Confederate Soldier who arrived from the night. They had not asked a single question until the very end and had not interrupted her once.

Molly sat as if in a dream when Serena finished. "Oh, how romantic." A blissful smile fell upon her face as she looked up into the sun.   
  
"Nothing of the sort!" Serena snapped back at the ignorant girl. "He is a boorish wild man who has the mannahs of a rodent! No, rodents have better mannahs. Ah have never seen such disrespect to a lady in my entire life. Wh-Why," She let out a little exasperated yell for she could not think of anything to say at the moment. Darien had not really done anything 'boorish' or 'wild' but a Union soldier was in her house and she had absolutely every right to have those very ideas about the man, didn't she? Of course she did.

The ride became silent after Serena unladylike display of emotions. Neither of the girls had lost their romantic notions of the man named Darien Shields, but both found Serena outburst a little unnerving. Serena was usually such a gentle and elegant woman. What could have led her to scream such awful things?

Arriving at Moss Neck finally broke the tension and all was well. "Why goodmornin' Miss Serena. I trust you slept well?" The charm of the voice sent shivers up Serena's spine as Andrew Campton rode up along her horse. 

"Yes, very well." Serena lied yet again. The night had in fact been a strenuous one, but she would let anyone know. "Ah see you got yourself home safety last night..." She was at a loss for conversation. She truly had to sound like the most dimwitted of girls in all the county at that very moment.

Andrew nodded and smiled as he rode up before her mare stopping her from going any farther. "May Ah be so forward as to ask you for your wish in good luck in this mornin's fox hunt?" His green eyes sparkled in what little sun that was shinning though the gray clouds. "Or have you already promised that to some othah gentleman of the country."

Serena blushed at his request which suddenly pulled her out of the foul mood she had been in the entire ride from Willow's Creek to Moss Neck. Mr. Campton was fond of her. After almost two years of paying every moment's attention to him he finally had taken notice. He had danced with her the night before, had made enquiries on her presence during the fox hunt, and even given her a secret kiss before departing for his own home. Could Andrew Campton love her?

"Miss Serena...?" His charm dripped voice pulled her out of her day dreams. "Deah girl... Are you alright?"

"Oh yes." She paused to find him in a look that she took as concern. "Ah must apologize I do think this heat has gotten the best of me." She smiled then remembered that he had asked her for her wish of luck. "Mr. Campton, Ah have not promised luck to any othah gentlemen and would nor dream of doing any such thing, but Ah'll promise it to you if that is what you wish?"

Andrew smiled an almost sly smile his eyes sparkled again. "It is, my deah. Now let us get on with ourselves. Your sistah and her friend have already made it to the drive of Moss Neck and I can bet everyone is inquiring about our tardiness." He reared his stead forward giving Miss Hamilton plenty of room to move ahead. The rest of their short ride was kept in silence. 

@)~~~~}~~~~~

When Serena had dismounted her horse she was quickly bombarded with young men leaving Andrew to wonder off to his own thoughts. Serena had tried to get to his side again, but found her attempts to be in vein and by the time all of the gentlemen had started to the back of the great plantation house he had disappeared. 

Miss Hamilton finally joined with the rest of the women as they made there way to where the hunt would begin. As they found their places in a large gazebo, which could hold nearly seven young ladies and their large skirts, the men remounted as a darkie prepared to let lose the game that was to be hunted that morning. Each of the men had brought their own slave to carry their equipment and at that time each of the gentlemen were taking up their rifles so that they would be perfectly ready when the game began. An older slave struggles with the hounds as they yelped, barked, and pulled to get loose.

Several gentlemen rode by Serena with large smiles on their faces. "Ah will catch that fox for you, Miss Serena," were the words that came out of each of their mouths and each time it was said made Serena want to yell at them more. Didn't they know she didn't care? But no matter how much she hated their antics she would smile and nod, thanking them for being so kind.

The gentlemen lined up and the fox was let loose, but no one moved. They needed to let the animal gain a little distance before they could go after it, but none the less the hounds went wild. "Ready gentlemen?" Andrew yelled above all the excitement. "Tally ho!" The men all reared their horses at that moment as the great dogs were let go by the darkie. 

Three women separated within a moments time as they greeted each other for the first time in many days. "Lita! It's been so long. How have you been, deah?" Serena smiled kindly as a lovely chocolate haired woman approached with a much shorter and shier woman at her side. "How's your mother?" She mocked.

Lita smiled at the mention of her mother. What a silly woman she was. "Mrs. Meribell has been too preoccupied with my wedding to say a word to me this week. And Ah don't even have the fancies of a gentleman to marry!" The taller of the two women laughed. She was the loudest young woman Serena had ever met and had the most energy, but she was an old friend that Serena couldn't imagine herself without. 

"Good mournin' Ami. How's your husband, Dr. Richards." Serena hugged the shorter woman at Lita's side with all of her heart. The woman with the cropped black hair had been her friend for what seemed like her entire life. 

"Oh... He's been so busy lately." She smiled and finally looked up to faces both of her friends. "Ah do believe he made a stop at your house last night... Ah do hope everyone is well?" Her voice sounded like a child's and her body mocked the same, but she was probably the kindest and wisest woman in the county and everyone loved her for it.

"Oh everyone is fine Ami. Thank you so much for askin'. We just had a... sick visitah come in late last night, but he will be well within a matter of days." She smiled hoping the explanation would satisfy her naturally caring friend. She hadn't lied... exactly.

"Ah do believe that everyone is going to be headin' to the buffet to start brunch. Why don't we make our way as well? Ah'm starvin'." Serena laughed at Lita's suggestion. It was so rude and very improper. Lita had gone to a finishing school but she hadn't excelled in anything at all. Serena finally came to the conclusion that that was the charm of the brunette.

Brunch had started and everyone sat so their small sandwiches and tea. They gossiped and joked with each other for some time until a young girl was heard over the rest. From the cross the table a red head yelled for Serena's attention. "Miss Serena!" Everyone grew silent. "Miss Serena? Molly and Mina have told us about this visitor that is stayin' at your house. Is it true he's a confederate soldier?" 

Serena held her breath. The entire party knew about the Yankee and soon the entire county would know. What was she going to do. He wasn't a confederate soldier. He wasn't a gentleman. He was a man that would not avert his eyes when a woman was indecently dressed. A man that would joke about it and embarrass her in front of her Step Mother and a room full of slaves. 

Oh, she wanted to faint, but instead it started to rain. A little at first, but as the moments passed where everyone was looking to her for an answer the rain became heavier until it was poring through the cracks between each board that held the gazebo together. The ladies started to scream as their frocks became soaked and their shoes ruined. She had been saved. 

No one asked her about the 'gentleman' again that day. The men all rode back from their game in utter disappointment as the fox was let free. Men helped their women into carriages and women cried about their ruined clothing. The day had become an unhappy one.

Serena and Mina shared a ride home with Ami. Her husband had not attended the hunt but she had come none the less. The ride was in silence for everyone was too down hearted to even speak. 

@)~~~~}~~~~~

The day had passed slowly for Darien. He had been confined to his bed chamber because of his wounds, but he had become restless and could not stay in bed any longer. His shoulder was wrapped in linen earlier that morning by a young woman. He hadn't caught her name, but she had been rather beautiful. She had been a darkie. 

He stood up and began pacing the room. What was he going to do? He was in a rebel home. He was in the enemies home... yet... The older woman he had spoken to before had not had the same accent as the rebels he had heard before. In fact he had sounded a lot like a woman from the north. Could this be an allied family. No. They had slaves... Then what were they?

He turned quickly as the door opened revealing a dark skinned women in brown and off white skirts. She carried a basin of water along with clean linen. "Ah see you've grown tired of sleepin'." She smiled as she set the supplies on a near by table. "Ya still need your rest though. Mrs. Hamilton aint goin' to like it if your stitches rip."

Darien huffed. He didn't like how the darkie referred to her mistress with such respect. How could she act so calm when she was owned? 

The darkie smiled as she told him to sit on his bed. He didn't move. "I can change my own linen. Thank you." He walked the to table as she started to unravel the white cloth. 

"No! No! Sit Ah'll do it." She took the cloth from his hands. 

"I'm not your master and I will not allow you to wait on me hand and foot." He looked down at her petite figure compared to his tall frame. He then took the linens back from the woman and preceded to unravel them. 

"Well that's all well and good, but this is my job. Ah'm here to clean and redress that wound. Now you go sit yourself right back on that there bed and don't move." Her voice was loud and demanding. Nothing like the slaves he had met before, the ones that had run from their masters with slashes across their backs.   


This time he did what he was told. He sat on his bed and allowed her to dress him. "What's you're name, Miss?" He asked as he looked down to watch her. 

"Luna... Ah'm Miss Serena and Miss Mina's maid servant. They'ah not in the house right now. Though I think they might be back soon with those clouds loomin' ovah." She finally finished unwrapping his dirty bandages as she headed to the table and brought the basin over. 

Darien said nothing as he was too angry at himself for allowing a slave to cater to him. "I'm sorry to be such trouble." He said as she dabbed the bullet hole with the warm cloth. He winced in pain as she did so.

"Oh, You'ah not trouble at all. Except you going to be if you don't lose that Yankee accent of yours. Here in the south they don't take kindly to Yankee boys. Your lucky Mrs. Hamilton is a Yankee herself or Ya'd be dead right about now." Luna smiled up at her patient.

"If this is an Union house... Then why are there slaves all around?" His head spun from the pain. Oh god, that damned soldier had gotten him good.

"This aint no Union house, boy!" Luna yelled with strong eyes as she stared right up at him. "This here is a confederate house, owned by Samuel Hamilton, a captain in the Confederate Army. Mrs. Hamilton done got herself married to Mr. Hamilton about five year ago... Before all this wah stuff started. And that's why you's got to start talkin' like we do here." She finished then sat next to Darien. "Miss Serena Hamilton came up with this wild story to save you from gettin' yourself in trouble. And you better follow that story if you want to stay alive."

He didn't agree with acting like he was a rebel. Like he was the enemy. He had morals. "I'd rather get shot then treat a slave like..."

"A slave...?" Luna smiled. "Ah know. You've got a nice heart and so do the people that live in this house and that's why you gotta go along with this. Please. Ah's don't want anything to happen to my family." Her eyes pleaded with him as she put her dark hand onto his arm, showing her sincerity. "Besides you don't have to treat the slaves badly. Just don't do anything out of the ordinary." Luna suddenly hopped from the bed to stand in front of him. He might not have agreed, but she didn't care. He was going to learn how to be a southern gentleman whether he liked it or not. This was her family.

"First... You got to start talking like Miss Hamilton... Or like me... but with more grammar." She waited as he nodded. He could do that. The rest of the afternoon had been what was dubbed 'Southern Gentleman Lessons' She had talked to him about almost everything from how to address a lady to how to talk a another gentlemen. At last she had told him the story of 'his' past. Of the plantation son from Louisiana and how he had gone into the army. She had told him how to become Darien Shields.

*** I hope that was enough to satisfy your craving for this story that I seem to have started. Please review... I am not really liking how this chapter came out... hopefully the next one will be better. Maybe. 

The Lunar Witch

Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again. 


End file.
